royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Apple White
Unlike Raven, Apple White is a very confident follower of her destiny, and she encourages everyone to follow theirs as well. Apple believes that with a perfect destiny, she must be perfect as the next Snow White. Although, Apple has to learn of the discomforts of Raven and her friends and that everyone, including herself, has flaws. Personality Apple White is a kind, cheerful and generous girl and doesn't desires praise (though she does appreciate it). She takes her duties as a future ruler very seriously and is using her time at Ever After High to prepare herself to be the perfect queen. She has always heard praise only for her looks even though she is a very smart girl, so she studies hard and tries to prove everybody that there is more to her than just looks. Ever since early childhood, Apple has dreamed of being Snow White and places the most trust in the system of legacies, thus she acts as the leader of the Royals at Ever After High. However, Apple is not without her flaws; she tends to act self-centered, and often fails to understand the feelings of people who want to write their own destiny, like Raven and other Rebels. This changed in A Royal Flush, when Apple comes to understand the importance of destiny and choosing your own path in life, through her friends Briar Beauty and Raven Queen, as well as the fact that vile people are capable destroying people's lives, including her own, through the Storybook of Legends. Apple however has another flaw, she was born with blonde hair and the Snow White fairy tale states hair of ebony, so Apple feels pressure to show you can be a perfect Snow White with blonde hair. Appearance Like her mother, Apple has blood-red lips and bright blue eyes. However, instead of Snow White's traditional black hair Apple has curly blonde hair, which causes her to have some insecurities. Name As each Ever After High student has their own fairy tale-represented name, Snow White chose "Apple" as an appropriate name because apples in her story are relevant. Pushing aside the fact that Apple White loves apples. Setting Settings are places where fairytale characters live and their stories are based. Apple White's setting is her family home, White Castle. White Castle is a huge, gleaming, many spired palace with large grounds covered in pink blossomed trees. It is a rather modern castle with automatic sliding doors and elevators. Family Apple White is the daughter of Snow White and her Prince, now a King. She seems to have a good relationship with both her parents. In Dragon Games it is shown that her mother is very competitive and expects nothing but perfection from her daughter, no matter the price. She puts lots of pressure on Apple that she must be the best in every aspect. Friends Apple is best friends with Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes who follow her in the Royal and Rebel Conflict. Apple also considers most of the Royals her friends. After "thronecoming" she has became better friends with Raven and their relationship has been getting better since. Romance Her destiny says she is to marry Daring Charming, but the two only view each other as friends and see no point in being an item. Apple also has many admirers. Pet Apple got a snow fox named Gala on Legacy Year. Gala is the name of a variety of apple. Her Dragon Games pet/dragon is Braebyrn. Powers With the power of charming anyone, Apple can literally hypnotize anyone with her looks to do a good deed. Early Life As mentioned in the books, Apple, as a young princess, chased a dragonfly and fell into a well, nearly drowning. It took two minutes for her parents, servants and woodland creatures to come to her rescue. This traumatic experience convinced Apple that living a prewritten fate that would lead her to a Happily Ever After without fail, would be much better than having to face any form of unpredictability. Class Schedule *Cooking Class-ic *Crownculus *Damsel-in-distressing *Kingdom Management *Princessology *Grimmnastics *Muse-ic *Art *Home Evilnomics (Temporarily in Class Confusion) Color Scheme Apple's outfit consists of three colors: red, gold and cream. She sometimes adds black. Outfit:Original Apple wears a dress with a red sweetheart bodice with black trim and a red skirt section with gold apple and vine patterns and pink peplums with white floral details and black frills. She also wears a cream, cropped jacket with ball gown sleeves and a high collar. Apple wears a gold crown on a red headband with a bow. She has a gold bracelet, a gold bow-shaped ring and gold apple-shaped earrings. She carries a red hand bag that looks like an apple and the bag has a gold bead handle. She also wears black net tights (grey in cartoon) and red high heeled shoes that look like apples with gold bow buckles. Outfit:Legacy Day Apple wears a large majestic cape with dirty golden polka dots on it. The cape is tied with her outfit with two large red bows on each side of her sleeve. On the curves of her cape, red ribbon patterns can be seen. Her cape's sides are tied together with white beads. She wears a pendant-pin with a red gem inside. Apple wears a black, red and white top. She has yellow Victorian patterns in the middle part of her dress. Apple has small circle patterns rising under the top part of her skirt. The bottom part of her skirt is brown and glittery. Just above her shoes, the last part of her dress is colored red. The edges rise up to her knees. Her heels have two red bows at the back, with white beads in the front. Her heels are white and have yellow borders. Apple accessorizes with a small crown that holds onto a bump on her hair. Outfit:Getting Fairest Apple wears a red nighty and pink night gown. The red nighty has a quilted pattern and a black bow at the collar. Apple’s pink night gown has a frilly trim. She also wears white high heeled slippers with red bows on the toes. Outfit:Thronecoming Apple wears a four layer snow fox-inspired dress with red bottom overlayed with a glittering chiffon sheer, overlayed with a fox-filigree golden brocade with rounded edges open in front, overlayed with a sheer metallic print with same rounded edges and shorter hem than other layers with black bows. Her bodice is white and complimented with a faux snow fox shrug. She has big, red collar that goes down to her golden belt from which drops two strings of pearls. She has long pearl gloves with red bows on top and has red flower bouquet around her left arm. She has pearl snow fox tail shaped handbag with gold lock and red bow. Her mask is black and golden snow fox mask. She has big golden bow earrings. Outfit:Hat-Tastic Party Apple wears a black and white-frilled shirt with pink puffy sleeves. Her sleeves have white crystals on them. Apple wears black gloves with red bow ties. She wears a white skirt with pastel pink and she has scarlet red stamp edges with turquoise tea cups inside. Black lace can be found on the edge of her skirt. Apple accessorizes with a white bead necklace and a scarlet bow tie. Trivia * Apple is deemed fairest of them all. * Apple cannot resist apples, her favorite food and loses control when she sees one. * The contents of Apple's purse are her hextbook, MirrorPhone, crownglasses, lipstick and an apple. * Apple is aware of a small weakness of hers that she is determined to mend, not being able to find anything comforting to say. *Apple believes that there is almost nothing that a few encouraging words and a warm smile couldn't fix. *She is President of the Royal Student Council and later has a co-president, Madeline Hatter. *Apple is a fan of the band One Reflection. *Apple should use glasses but she almost never does and hides this from everyone. *Apple's box says her favorite class is Kingdom Management but in Class Confusion she says Princessology is her favorite Gallery Apple White - Officel Art Work.png|Original Art Work Photo Gallery Apple2 tcm571-178283.png|Profile Art Work Profile art - Apple White IV.png Profile art - Fainting Couch Apple.png Apple White Profile Art 2015.png|New Profile Art Work 2015 Apple_White_Original_Book_Art.png|Original Book Art Apple_Sticker.jpg|Apple Book Art Mattel book art - Apple White.jpg|Book Art Book Art - Apple White4.jpg|Book Art Book Art - Apple White3.jpg Luc-elementix tumblr com AppleBriar.jpg|Book Art BFFs Book Art - Apple White and Briar Beauty2.jpg|Apple and Briar Book Art Apple_Gala.jpg|Book Art with Gala Apple_Waves_Book_Art.png Princess Apple White Book Art.jpg Apple_LD_BookArt.jpg|Legacy Day Book Art Profile_art_-_Legacy_Day_Apple White.jpg|Legacy Day Art Profile Art - Getting Fairest Apple White.jpg|Getting Fairest profile art Apple_White_Getting_Fairest_Book_Art.png|Getting Fairest Book Art Profile Art -Hat Tastic Apple White.jpg|Hat-Tastic Party Art Work Apple White Thronecoming Art.png|Thronecoming Art Profile art - Apple White Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming Art II Apple_White_Thronecoming_Book_Art.png|Thronecoming Book Art Melissa Yu book art - Apple TC.jpg|Thronecoming Book Art II Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Apple.jpg|Way Too Wonderland Profile Art Profile art - Mirror Beach Apple White.png|Mirror Beach Profile Art Profile Art - economic Apple White.png|Budget Apple White Profile Art Profile art - REA Apple.png|Royally Ever After Profile Art DragonGames_Apple.jpg|Apple and Braebyrn Book Art Profile art - DG Apple II.png|Dragon Games Art Apple_White_Dragon_Games_Book_Art.png|Dragon Games Book Art ApplE_DG_FacebookArt.jpg|Dragon Games Facebook Art Apple_White_Dragon_Games_Card.png|Dragon Games Card Apple White School Spirit outfit - T-C-O.png|School Spirit Outfit SchoolSpirit_Apple_White_ProfileArt.jpg|School Spirit Profile Art Apple Epic Winter Art.png|Epic Winter Art Apple_Ballet_ProfileArt.jpg|Ballet Doll Profile Art Legacy Day - Older Apple.png|Adult Apple's Outfit ApplE_Sitting_ProfileArt.jpg Apple White's Magic Mirror Card.png|Apple's mirror Apple White's Dorm Room Card.png|Apple's room Facebook Art - Apple.png|Facebook art Raven Queen & Apple White - Launch Photo.png|Raven and Apple Art Apple White the Daughter of Snow White.png|Daughter of Snow White Apples Scrapbook - the Beautiful Truth.png|Apple's Scrapbook Apple and her evil plant - Class Confusion.png|Apple and her evil plant Gala Card.png|Gala, Apple's pet snow fox. BlondieAppleBriarpicture.jpg|Apple and her BFFAs. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Apple White Pages Category:Royal students